


Good Pet

by lonelywriterboy



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Nudity, Pet Andrew, Pet Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: Andrew's never done this before.Disclaimer - this is absolutely, 100% a work of fiction. This is in no way meant to represent a real relationship, it is a piece of fiction with no real correlation to the real Selasi Gbormittah and Andrew Smyth. I in no way claim to be them, or to represent them, don't take anything written here as being real. If you are Selasi or Andrew and you feel uncomfortable with this being online, please drop your email in a comment and I'll email you to confirm it's you before deleting the work. THIS ISN'T REAL.





	

Andrew had never done this before.

Sure, he'd had sex. He'd fumbled around with a couple of girls, pumping roughly, finishing too quickly, hating himself for his self-perceived inadequacy. He was painfully shy when it came to sex, no confidence in his own ability, scared that he'd mess up and not be good enough.

That was before he met Selasi.

There were lots of moments that the cameras didn't capture, or the editors chose not to include – Selasi grabbing Andrew's arse on the very first day and squeezing it, leaving Andrew a red, blushing mess. Selasi leaning down beside Andrew and sliding a hand between his thighs, stroking the rough surface of his jeans and grinning as Andrew squirmed. It was always Selasi who started it.

* * *

 

“You're a beautiful kitten.”

Andrew looked up at Selasi, his face scarlet, his lips pressed together. A black leather collar was tied tightly around his throat, a soft pair of furry black ears sat on his head. Other than that, he was entirely naked. In the unassuming hotel room, he looked utterly out of place. Selasi, naked and gripping a riding crop, looked even more unusual.

“T-thank you, sir.” Andrew stuttered as he spoke, the blush staining his cheeks beginning to seep down to his chest. He was embarrassed but aroused, his cock hard and begging for attention already.

“Come here, kitten.”

With no hesitation, Andrew crawled forwards, coming to rest just in front of where Selasi sat on the double bet, gnawing at his bottom lip as he knelt.

“You're absolutely certain about this?” Selasi asked, reaching out to stroke Andrew's head, his fingers tousling the bright ginger hair. Andrew nodded immediately, resting his cheek against Selasi's knee and relishing in the feeling of the man's rough fingers petting his head and neck. “Let's go then, kitten.”

Biting his lip one last time, Andrew lifted his head again before leaning between Selasi's soft thighs, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. It was the first time he'd touched a dick other than his own, and the soft warmth of the cock surprised him. It tasted slightly salty as he pushed his mouth over it, feeling the veins and the varying texture of the skin with his tongue. A tiny moan escaped Selasi as Andrew's lips reached the base of his cock. He looked so pretty, his ginger hair tousled, the ears standing proud on his head, his mouth stretched wide over Selasi's thick cock.

“Good kitten.”

These words worked to affirm Andrew, who began to draw up and down the cock, imitating the blowjobs he'd had himself. His tongue slid down the seam of Selasi's dick before swirling around the tip, probing the hole. Immediately, one of Selasi's hands flew up to Andrew's hair and gripped it tightly, a heavier groan escaping him as Andrew began to suck him off in earnest. As Andrew pumped up and down, Selasi raised his spare hand, still holding the riding crop, and began to trace the rod down Andrew's pale, freckled back. Back arching at the new sensation, Andrew gagged a little as Selasi's cock hit the back of his throat. This was what Selasi had been waiting for – he lifted the crop and snapped it down sharply, smiling a little at the thin pink line that was left across Andrew's back. Andrew moaned at the sudden sting, the vibrations sending shockwaves of arousal through Selasi, his cock harder than it had ever been.

* * *

 

“You're such a good, pretty kitten. The best kitten I've ever known.”

Andrew rubbed his head against Selasi's chest as the man complimented him and stroked him. His mouth was sore from the blowjob he'd given the other man, and several light pink marks adorned his back where he'd gagged and so Selasi had flogged him. His cock was hard, and he craved climax, but for the moment he was satisfied to simply be rewarded by Selasi for his performance.

“You deserve a treat, pet.”

Andrew lifted his head, still lost in the warm, happy fuzz that being praised by Selasi gave to him. Selasi laughed at his dreamy expression and still stained red face before dropping the crop and ceasing his stroking of the other man. He slid one of his hands over Andrew's chest, teasingly stroking over his nipples, while the other hand slid up between the man's skinny, freckled thighs and to his hard cock. Selasi's fingernails dragged through Andrew's tangled pubes for a moment, pulling the curly ginger hairs, before tracing down his cock. The moan that shot out of Andrew was embarrassingly loud, reverberating around the room. As Andrew closed his eyes tightly to focus on the throbbing arousal shooting through his crotch, Selasi quickly withdrew his hand and scooped some lube from a little jar he already had ready and waiting, before wrapping it tightly around the thin twink cock before him and beginning to pump up and down, slowly, teasingly. A choked, gasping moan ripped out of Andrew, his lips scarlet as they pressed wetly together, his eyes scrunched closed as he experienced his first handjob from another guy. It was a million times better and hotter than anything a girl had ever done for him.

“Such a pretty kitten...you deserve this.” Selasi murmured, tweaking one of Andrew's nipples before kissing him lightly on the cheek, all the while slowly and methodically jerking him off. Andrew pressed his cheek to Selasi's lips, whimpering at the intense waves of arousal that were pushing through him, desperate to cum but so warm, so happy that he wanted to freeze time and never leave the moment. Selasi moved his hand from Andrew's chest and instead traced it along the light weals across his back, feeling his own arousal level increase as Andrew gasped a little at the contact. He'd hurt his kitten, punished him. He was utterly in control of the situation. As Andrew came, hard, explosively, Selasi smiled and leant in to kiss Andrew on the lips, pressing his tongue into the smaller, thinner man's mouth as Andrew shook his way through his first gay orgasm.

* * *

 

“Such a good kitten.”

The two men were entangled in one another's arms, the cheap fabric of the hotel duvet rubbing against their swollen, overstimulated cocks. They were neither awake nor asleep, simply resting in the fuzzy inbetween place, warm and relaxed and utterly comfortable with one another.

“Thank you, sir.”

“My kitten.”


End file.
